


in a million worlds

by kathoo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Flirting, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathoo/pseuds/kathoo
Summary: This will be where I store one-shots that I don't feel belong as individual works! This is going to be entirely NDRV3, and basically anything that I don't want to upload on its lonesome will go here.[Requests are open!]Most Recent Chapter:Ryouma doesn't know what he's expecting when he agrees to accompany Gonta to the school gardens for a picnic, but the outcome is... magical.





	1. irumatsu / sudden crush

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a lot of ideas recently that I really want to write but I don't feel as if they belong as individual fics, so I thought that I would make this! I'll probably dump a lot of stuff here, like writing warm-ups and short fluffy drabbles, but I'll also be taking any requests! See the end notes for more info on what I will and won't be accepting. (Requests don't have to be centered around a relationship always if you'd rather not include any!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being stood up by her date, Miu is left alone in a table for two. Thankfully, the cute waitress seems to have her eyes set on Miu. Non-Despair AU.

Miu Iruma has been through many disappointments in her lifetime - the day she found out that Santa wasn’t real, the day she realized that she would have to get her own job, the day that she found out that purple wasn’t her color - but she’s never quite felt as dejected as this.

This morning she made a friend. He’s her co-worker, and he sits in the desk right across from her. They never talked much before until today. Usually the most interaction they ever have is waiting in line near each other to use the appliance, but today something was different. The coffee machine broke, and Miu was able to fix it without a second’s hesitation - as soon as she could, she did. He was impressed by this, and asked her questions about herself. She answered them all, although not without throwing around insults here and there.

And even though she’s probably the most undesirable person who works in their office, he asked her out for dinner. And she said yes.

And she was an idiot for doing it. Now she’s here, sitting in a place she probably can’t afford in a table for two. She’s probably been fidgeting in her seat for the past five minutes, and everytime her waitress comes by she’s afraid that she’s going to kick Miu out. She hasn’t yet, though, and Miu hopes that she won’t any time soon.

She’s sent probably a million texts and calls. He hasn’t responded or picked up even once, and she feels humiliated.

Kiibo had seemed so nice earlier. She had even trusted him, even if it was just the slightest bit - how could he stand her up like this?  
  
She wants to get up and leave, but she can’t bring herself to move. She’ll just wait a little bit longer. Just a little bit. (That’s what she’s been telling herself for awhile, now.)

“Hello,” a voice sounds from beside her, and Miu whips her head around to face her waitress. Her bright purple eyes are gazing directly at her. “Are you waiting for someone?”

Miu opens her mouth and then closes it. Finally she sighs and settles on saying, “I don’t know.”

Her waitress seems understanding. She even smiles and says, “I’m sorry. But if they stood you up, then who needs them anyway, right? Here, why don’t I take your order? Our chicken parmesan is really good. You don’t want to miss out on it. I’m Kaede Akamatsu, by the way - we’re a little packed tonight, so if you need me right away you can ask another waiter.”

Miu presses her sweaty hands together, lacing her fingers with her own. “W-Who said I wanted to stick around? The son of a bitch that was my date turned out to be a fuckin’ no-show. I’m goin’ home.”

Kaede frowns. “Are you going to let him ruin your night? I wasn’t kidding about the chicken parmesan. We also make some killer soups.”

Miu sighed. “I guess I might as well eat something while I’m here. Just give me the cheapest shit you’ve got - and don’t take forever to make it. I run on a tight schedule.” In all honesty, the only thing that she has booked to do after this is to eat ice cream and sob into her shirt about where she fucked up. Then again, doing that feels better than sitting around in a restaurant all alone - but something about Kaede is too enticing. She can’t really feel like saying no to her face.

Kaede’s frown morphs into a smile, and Miu feels her heart melt. “Got it! I’ll bring it to you as quick as I can - I promise.”

Miu nods at Kaede, but she can’t help but shiver at the word _promise_. ( _I will be there!” Kiibo had said just that morning. “I promise, Iruma-san.”_ )

Then again, Kaede is her waitress, and the subject is her bringing out food and not showing up to a date. Miu glances at her phone to see if by any miracle Kiibo has responded, and that this was all just one big misunderstanding. The only thing there is a reminder that her battery level is low.

Miu waits. She wants to get up and leave, and she still checks her phone every two seconds, but she waits. She knows that it’s stupid to make herself feel miserable all for the sake of not letting a stranger down, but she can’t help it. Despite all her harsh words, she doesn’t want to let anyone down. She wants everyone to be proud of her and adore her. She doesn’t want to be hated, but she doesn’t know how she can change. She doesn’t know if she can change.

She spends so much time thinking about those useless thoughts that before she knows it, Kaede is there standing with her food. Kaede smiles and says, “I got you the chicken parm. Is that okay?”

Miu blinks. “T-That’s fine. That was fast as hell. I thought you were busy?”

“We are,” Kaede agrees. “I just pushed to have yours out a little bit faster is all. I don’t want to get in the way of your tight schedule.”

“O-Oh,” Miu mutters. “Well… good.”

"This is on the house, by the way," Kaede informs her. "Well, I paid it for you, because I can't really give it to you for free. But I feel like you deserve it."

Miu stares at Kaede with a blank expression. "That's fuckin' stupid."

Kaede laughs. “You’re pretty funny, you know that? Oh! Be careful, your plate is hot, too.” Kaede extends her arm down to place the plate on her table carefully. Miu can tell that she’s been a waitress for awhile.

“What do you mean?” Miu asks, raising her eyebrows. “What else is hot?”

Kaede winks and tells her, “You.”

Miu doesn’t know what to say. So instead of saying anything coherent, she stutters for a good thirty seconds, at a complete loss for words. Her face being beet red isn’t really helping the situation, either.

“I was kidding,” Kaede assures her, and Miu can’t help but deflate a bit. “Well, only a little bit. You’re really gorgeous. What’s your name?”

“M-Miu Iruma,” Miu answers shakily, still stunned. “Y-You better not forget it.”

Kaede chuckles, and Miu feels as if she’s completed a quest by making Kaede laugh twice in the past two minutes. “I don’t plan on it. Hey, Iruma-san, I’m really sorry about your date. That’s really awful. You know… my shift is over in fifteen minutes. If you want we can go out somewhere for desert to make up for your bad dinner experience?”

It takes Miu a good few seconds to realize that her cute, charismatic, kind waitress has just asked her on a date. Miu has absolutely no idea what Kaede could ever see in someone like her. Kaede is bright and cheerful, and Miu is vulgar and annoying. Not to mention that they don’t know each other well - what has she done to make her seem good enough to go on a date with Kaede? Is Kaede taking pity on her?

“I understand if you’re too busy,” Kaede begins, “so I’ll write down my number for you and we can do something another time if you’d like.” Kaede pulls out a pen from her uniform and scribbles some numbers down on one of Miu’s napkins in neat, bubbly handwriting. Even her _handwriting_ is cute.

“I-I’m not,” Miu blurts before she can even really think about it. “I mean… I’ll make time somehow. Y-You’re lucky that you’re pretty.”

Kaede giggles, and Miu feels the same sense of achievement as before. “I think you’re pretty too, Iruma-san. I’ll see you after my shift?”

“Yeah,” Miu agrees, breathless. Kaede flashes her a bright smile before walking off, presumably to tend to the needs of other tables.

Suddenly, her phone buzzes. She picks it up to check her texts.

 **_[Kiibo Idabashi, 8:47 PM]_ ** _I am so sorry Iruma-san! I had some family matters to attend to, and I ended up forgetting about our date in the process! I promise that it was urgent, and that I have a good reason for putting our date as a second priority. I will not be able to make it tonight - is it alright if we set up to meet at a later date?_

Miu bites her lip, unsure. She could arrange another date with Kiibo and give him another shot. She could pretend that this never happened and go after him. It would be convenient - they do work together, after all. And Kiibo can be effortlessly charming. But… Kaede feels like a magnet to her. She keeps pulling Miu in against all better judgement. And despite not knowing her for more than about twenty minutes, she’s already displayed several traits that Miu wishes she had herself. Maybe she can help Miu become a better person.

 _It’s Kaede or Kiibo_ , she thinks. _One or the other. I won’t drag either of them along - I can make my decision now._

Miu’s fingers run across her phone screen faster than they ever have before.

 **_[Miu Iruma, 8:49 PM]_ ** _it’s fine lmao. i think we’d be better off as friends, don’t u think? we kinda rushed into this whole thing. u seem like a cool dude, but i don’t think i rly feel romantic feelings for u and all that shit. u kno? thx for asking, but u can do way better than me. have a good night even tho im still mad at u_

 **_[Miu Iruma, 8:49 PM]_ ** _also if u wanna make up for this u better have a bag of cool ranch doritos in ur hand tmrw morning_

Miu's been waiting all night. She can wait a bit longer if it’s for someone like Kaede.

 


	2. goshi / a future for me and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouma doesn't know what he's expecting when he agrees to accompany Gonta to the school gardens for a picnic, but the outcome is... magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was written for a guest who requested a goshi picnic! i apologize for the short length, but i really felt that it was good as it is!
> 
> also, if you're wondering when your request will be filled, i'm going in order of who requested first! all the requests will come soon, but keep in mind that i also have other projects i'm working on, too! i apologize if it takes awhile, but it'll come!
> 
> [also if you've already made a request feel free to request another, but only when i'm done with your first request!]

“Bugs are beautiful,” Gonta spoke up, a butterfly in hand. “Hoshi-kun thinks so, too, right?” 

When Ryouma agreed to accompany Gonta to the school gardens for a picnic, he didn’t expect much to come out of it. Maybe a word or two here and there, at most. Gonta, however, seemed intent on making Ryouma share his sentiment for bugs. What did it matter, really? There were others he could talk to. There was nothing special about Ryouma.

“Yeah, I guess,” Ryouma responded. 

“Does Hoshi-kun know what a yellow butterfly means?” Gonta asked him, holding the pale yellow butterfly closer to Ryouma’s face. He really felt like backing away from their close proximity, but he knew that Gonta was innocent in every aspect. He probably didn’t know that he was making Ryouma uncomfortable, and Ryouma didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“No,” Ryouma answered, honest. “I don’t know a lot about bugs. Sorry.”   
  
“That’s fine,” Gonta reassured him. “As long as Hoshi-kun likes bugs, then it’s alright. Gonta just doesn’t want to be friends with someone who hates bugs. Hoshi-kun likes bugs, though, so he must be a good person.”

Ryouma almost flinched at that. Gonta truly was oblivious to the truth if he could believe something as ridiculous as that. He was anything  _ but  _ a good person- he had a list of bad deeds with his name on them to remind him of that every day.

“Hoshi-kun seems like a good person, too,” Gonta continued. “He even finished the last of Gonta’s sandwiches so that they wouldn’t go to waste. Hoshi-kun is a real friend.”

Gonta’s sandwiches had been… interesting, but edible. It was better than the prison food, anyway.

After a moment of silence, Ryouma asked, “What does a yellow butterfly mean, Gokuhara?”

Gonta smiled at him. “Yellow butterflies are supposed to mean hope and guidance to many people. Gonta thinks so, too. Gonta thinks that they mean that even though it’s hard to see, there’s always a future. Does Hoshi-kun like yellow butterflies?”   


A future… Ryouma didn’t believe he had one, but… after all he’d learned from the people he now called his friends, he realized that he might be wrong. There may be something on the horizon. As long as he had even just one of his friends beside him - Gonta, especially - he build up from the scraps of the life he used to live. He wasn't  _in_ prison anymore, and there was no reason to dwell when Gonta was right next to him.

“Yeah,” Ryouma breathed, his throat feeling tight. “I like yellow butterflies.”

Gonta smiled, and Ryouma felt as if he could stay there forever. After all, forever was what they had.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra information about requests:
> 
> -no nsfw  
> -no gonta relationships with the exception of goshi  
> -not accepting any relationships involving korekiyo  
> -not accepting tenko/guys and ouma/girls (and miu/guys with the exception of kiiruma)  
> -some relationships that you can request but i may turn down depending on the request because i don't really ship them: oumota, kiibouma, amamugi, oumami (im flexible with this one), and saihara/girls with the exception of saimatsu and saiharu. there's a good chance i'll do your request if it's a prompt that i can work with, though. anything not listed is without a doubt okay though!!!  
> -all requests MUST come with a prompt otherwise i won't do them! please don't drop a "please do [insert ship]" comment on me and expect me to do it for you. i need something to work with.
> 
> and that's all! i hope that you have a great day, and all comments and kudos are extremely appreciated! if you don't feel comfortable leaving a request on ao3 for whatever reason, you can leave one on my [tumblr](https://emiiriii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
